harrypotterseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (novel)
Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire is the fourth novel of the Harry Potter series. The book was published on July 8th, 1999. A film based on this book was released on November 8, 2005 and starred Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, and Emma Watson. Dedication To Peter Rowling, in memory of Mr Ridley and to Susan Sladden, who helped Harry out of his cupboard Peter Rowling is JK Rowling's father. Mr Ridley refers to Ronald Ridley, an old family friend of the Rowlings. This man's name was the inspiration for Ron Weasley's name. It is not certain who exactly Susan Sladden is, but she could be the Susan Jo once referred to in an interview as the woman who used to look after Jessica (Jo's daughter) while Jo worked on the Harry Potter books. Book description Harry Potter is midway through both his training as a wizard and his coming-of-age. Harry wants to get away from the pernicious Dursleys and go to the Quidditch World Cup with Hermione, Ron, and the Weasleys. He wants to dream about Cho Chang, his crush (and maybe do more than dream). He wants to find out about about the mysterious event to take place at Hogwarts this year, an event involving two other rival schools of magic, and a competition that hasn't happened for hundreds of years. He wants to be a normal, fourteen-year-old wizard. But unfortunately for Harry Potter, he's not normal - not even by Wizarding standards. And in his case, different can be deadly. Plot List of Deaths Details Harry's Christmas presents *An all-time low: A single tissue from the Dursleys *A copy of Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland from Hermione *A bag of Dungbombs from Ron *A penknife] from Sirius *A box containing Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and Fizzing Whizzbees from Hagrid *Mrs. Weasley's usual package *Handmade, mismatched Quidditch socks from Dobby Behind the scenes *The book presents the second out of five instances in which the opening narrative is not delivered through a point of view close to Harry: The first instance is in Philosopher's Stone, ''Chapter 1 - "The Boy Who Lived" which is told from the perspective of Vernon Dursley. The second instance is Chapter 1 of ''Goblet of Fire ''- "The Riddle House", from the perspective of the Muggle caretaker, Frank Bryce. The third instance is in ''Half Blood Prince, ''Chapter 1: "The Other Minister" from the perspective of the British Minister. The fourth instance is in ''Half Blood Prince, Chapter 2: "Spinners End" from the perspective of Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. The final instance is in Deathly Hallows, Chapter 1: "The Dark Lord Ascending" from the perspective of nearly all of the Death Eaters. *The book presents a greater international aspect to the wizarding community: The Quidditch World Cup, the Triwizard Tournament, two European schools of Magic (Beauxbatons and Durmstrang), and possibly two other international schools (The Salem Witches Institute and an unnamed school in Brazil) are shown or mentioned. *The book mentions the name of a real person - Natalie McDonald, a nine-year-old girl from Toronto, Canada, who was dying of leukemia. She wrote to Rowling asking what was going to happen in the next Harry Potter book as she would not live long enough to read it. The former emailed back, but Natalie had died a day earlier. In tribute, she became a first-year student at Hogwarts named by the Sorting Hat in Gryffindor - the house for the brave at heart - in the fourth book. When Rowling was later in Canada for a promotional tour she visited the McDonald family. With the exception of people of ancient times, such as Nicolas Flamel, this is the only Harry Potter book to so honour an individual. *On page 605 (UK Edition), (Or page 697 (US Edition)) Dumbledore states, "If, however, the owners of the wands force the wands to do battle... a very rare effect will take place. One of the wands will force the other to regurgitate spells it has performed - in reverse. The most recent first ... and then those which preceded it. ...". The series had maintained that James Potter was murdered before Lily. Therefore, logically, Lily, the more recently killed of the two, should have emerged from Voldemort's wand before James during the Priori Incantatem scene. However, in the original edition of the book, James Potter came out first, and said, "Hold on, your mother is coming and wants to see you." Rowling had originally written that Lily emerged from the wand first, however, her American editor, in the rush to edit the book, incorrectly pointed this out as an error, and Rowling "changed it without thinking." Subsequent editions of the book corrected the mistake, and Rowling's original order (Lily appearing before James) stands as canon. *Mad-Eye Moody said there was no known way of blocking the Avada Kedavra curse. However, Harry blocked it with his own spell in the battle against Voldemort, creating the Priori Incantatem effect. Dumbledore also blocked the spell with physical objects in the following book. However, Moody may have been referring to a lack of any spell that could block the Avada Kedavra curse as opposed to physical objects or the Priori Incantatem effect. But since it was really Barty Crouch Jr. disguised as Moody that said this, he might have just said this to purposefully discourage the kids in his classroom of ever finding or believing in ways to block the Avada Kedavra curse. *Dumbledore was said to have a "gleam of triumph" in his eyes when told that Voldemort had restored his body using Harry's blood, at the end of Goblet of Fire (Ch. 36). Rowling has confirmed that this is "still enormously significant". It turned out that this was very significant because when Voldemort used Harry's blood to revive himself he made it so that as long as he lived Harry could not die, as revealed in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. *In Quidditch Through the Ages, it says that the first ever World Cup was in 1473, with a match being held every four years. Yet the World Cup in 1994 is number 422. There cannot be 422 world cups in 521 years with a four-year gap in between. Calculated correctly, the World Cup that the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry attended was actually the 130th, and it should have been held in 1993. *Before the Third Task starts, Molly Weasley reminisced about the gamekeeper before Hagrid, named Ogg. But in other books, it was implied that Hagrid had held that post since his expulsion from school in 1943. Since Hagrid's years as gamekeeper appeared to have overlapped Molly's years at school, it seemed unlikely that she knew a previous one. The likely explanation of this is that since Hagrid was only thirteen years old when he was expelled, he started out as Ogg's assistant, and was still in this post when Molly started at Hogwarts. *In Hogsmeade, Sirius implied that at a certain point, Snape's attendance at Hogwarts overlapped with Lestrange's. It could have meant Rodolphus or Rabastan Lestrange, Bellatrix's husband and brother-in-law respectively, as Bellatrix would have left school about two years before Snape started. *When Fred and George bet on the Quidditch match with Bagman, it said that Fred put the paper with their wages in his robes, but Fred was wearing Muggle clothing. *In the beginning, it said that Harry thought that for one hour last year he would be staying with Sirius, but in the third book, he only thought he would be staying with Sirius for a half an hour. *In chapter 35, the book said '"The Imperius Curse," Moody said.' However, the Polyjuice Potion had already worn off, so it should have been Barty Crouch Jr. speaking. *In the film version, it was heavily implied by the sheer number of students that everyone from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang made the trip to Hogwarts. However, in the book, it was mentioned that after the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students entered the school are the Hallowe'en feast began, there were only about twenty extra students in the Great Hall. Igor Karkaroff also said in the book (during the argument about letting Harry Potter participate the Triwizard Tournament) that he would have brought more students to Hogwarts if he had known younger students could enter the Tournament., *At the end of Prisoner of Azkaban, Cornelius Fudge mentioned possibly bringing a dragon to Hogwarts to guard the school. Ironically, the Ministry does bring dragons to Hogwarts, although for a different purpose. *In the chapter entitled "The Unforgivable Curses" when Harry and Ron are doing their Divination homework some of their fake prophecies could be considered as coming true throughout the book. For example "stabbed in the back by someone you thought was a friend," may refer to Ron's later jealousy towards Harry's many achievements and when Hermione points out Ron's apparent double drowning it could be interpreted as foreshadowing to she and Ron being placed at the bottom of the lake during the second task. *Cedric's death marked the first occasion in the series where a protagonist has been killed off (excluding minor characters such as Frank Bryce, and deaths that occurred outside of the action, such as Lily and James.) In every book after this, at least one main character dies. In Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix, Sirius Black is murdered by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Albus Dumbledore is murdered by Severus Snape. Finally, in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, a number of protagonists are killed. These deaths include Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Fred Weasley, Severus Snape, Dobby, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Lavender Brown, and Colin Creevey. Errors *In the book's opening chapter, there are repeated references to a planned murder, with lines such as "...one more death and our path to Harry Potter is clear" and "One more murder… my faithful servant at Hogwarts…" Yet, there is no indication that anyone else is murdered that was part of this plan. Bertha Jorkins was already dead, Frank Bryce was only a victim of circumstance, and Barty Crouch was originally kept alive and only killed because he had escaped and become a liability. *While cooking, Mrs. Weasley pours a cream coloured sauce from her wand. This breaks Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, which states that food cannot be created by magic. This could be explained as that Mrs. Weasley is Summoning the sauce rather than conjuring it from nowhere. *At one point when Dumbledore is asking Barty Crouch Jr. questions Barty is referred to as "Moody", even though he is not disguised as Alastor Moody and the potion already wore off. *Sirius told Harry, Ron, and Hermione to call him Snuffles while talking about him but in chapter 29, Hermione calls Sirius Snuffles but she then calls him Sirius twice. *In the first task, nowhere has it been stated that one could not retrieve the Golden Egg through the use of a Summoning Charm, but none of the champions even attempted this most simple system to do so. However, it is stated that the first task was designed to test the champions' daring and courage; thus, using a Summoning Charm would be too easy — almost to the point of cheating. It is possible that use of this spell would have resulted in a bottom score, or that there were enchantments on the eggs to prevent summoning. *Curiously, 1994 was the second year in a row in which Halloween fell on a Saturday. In 1993, Professor Trelawney's prediction to Lavender Brown warned her that her worst fears would come true on Friday October 16. In 1994, October 30 was the date of the arrival of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students and was a Friday; the same day of the week it would have been in 1993 as the 30th fell exactly two weeks after the 16th. That is not possible because the same date does not fall on the same day of the week two years in a row. *Prior to Bertha Jorkins coming out of Voldemort's wand there should have been indication of Voldemort making a Horcrux with her death, after she appears but before Lily appears there should also have been some indication of the methods Voldemort used to break her memory charm. It is of course possible he used another wand in both cases but unlikely he would have changed wands shortly after killing Bertha. *In the Second Task, Victor Krum transfigures his top half of his body into a shark's head to swim underwater without the need of air. However in Quidditch Through the Ages it clearly states that when transfigured into an animal, the wizard loses all sense of human thought and becomes the animal until another Wizard can transfigure them back. Krum who transfigured his head into a shark really should have attacked Hermione and not been able to do the task at all. Although, it is possible that due to the fact that Krum only partially transfigured himself, he might have some control over his thoughts and actions. *In the letter Harry writes to Sirius he mentions Dudley throwing his PlayStation out the window; however the PlayStation wasn't released until December 1994. Film The book was also adapted into a film, the fourth Harry Potter film of the series. The movie Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire was released on November 18, 2005. It was directed by Mike Newell and the trio was starred by Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson.